The chassis of ordinary cars extends horizontally in front of the wheels and supports a bumper situated approximately at the same level as the axle of the vehicle. This configuration however is not adequate when tall obstacles need to be surmounted. In all terrain vehicles (ATV's) this problem is resolved by shaping the chassis with an upward angle as it extends toward the front. This allows the vehicle to roll over these obstacles without having the chassis or chassis bump into them. The shape of the chassis in the rear of ATV's is configured in the same manner to prevent damage as the vehicle rolls down an obstacle. This geometry is called the approach angle. It is defined as the steepest incline angle that a vehicle can approach and drive up without encountering front bumper or undercarriage damage.
The mounting of a spare tire at the rear of an ATV must preserve this approach angle if possible. The prior art abounds with automotive spare tire carriers, but these are designed for ordinary cars and trucks that operate on roads; they are not designed specifically for ATV's and pay no consideration to preserving the approach angle.
Further features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will be more fully understood when considered with respect to the following detailed description and claims.